Welcome To The Vampire World
by destiny02
Summary: Elizabeth Moore is a friend of bella in Forks High. Lizzie moved after Edward left Bella to Bellingham, not far from there and met Chris, who constantly reminded her of the Cullens. Was there a secret that Chris hide? Set after Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first fanfic ever so... i really am sorry if there's many grammar mistakes. I hope you would be very kind to point any mistakes that i made.

**Disclaimer:** i don't own twilight and I never did. However, some characters do belong to me.

* * *

Life is totally unpredictable. I hadn't realized that until now, facing the ultimate danger that I had put myself in.

**CHAPTER 1**

"So, Elizabeth Moore, what are you going to do now?" I said to the girl with long, dark-brown hair. She stared back at me calmly with her gray intelligent eyes. That pale skin of hers almost glistened from the lights. For God's sake, stop admiring her beauty! You've got more to think about. I sighed and stepped away from the mirror that I was facing.

Slowly, walking out of the Ladies' room, I stumbled into another girl. She fell down on her face almost instantly.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" I gasped as I helped her up. I caught a glimpse of pale, white skin and brown eyes. I realized that she was Isabella Swan (Bella, people call her), the girl who had been going out with the number one hottest guy in Forks: Edward Cullen. She hadn't been too well now that the Cullens had moved away. How devastating that might had been. I truly felt sorry at her after all.

She spent less time talking to everyone and she looked like a walking corpse. Not that she looked ugly but the expression that she wore was more than painful, I could tell.

She nodded back at me, not even bothering to smile a bit. Her expression assured me that she was okay. I continued, "You got Trig after this, right?" She nodded again, not meeting my eyes. "Can I walk with you?" She nodded once again, beckoning at me to walk beside her. Everyone stared and I could almost hear what they thought.

'_Lizzie's walking with Bella. Must be crazy'_

'_Good for Bella. Now, she got someone's pity – and company.'_

'_How generous of Lizzie to accompany her. Even I didn't dare to meet Bella's gaze.'_

True indeed, everybody else pitied her but didn't have the courage to talk to her. I sat on Bella's other side in the class. I waited until the class was over and asked Bella. "Do you want to have lunch with me?" She shook her head and I remembered that she had been skipping meals, thus making her look unhealthier. I decided to skip my lunch today and talk to her. "Would you join me for a walk?"She shrugged but followed me anyway.

We were in a forest just outside the school. I sat on an uprooted bark. She sat across from me, adjusting herself to this atmosphere. I took a deep breath and finally said, "I was wondering whether you could advise me on this. You see, I have live in Forks like forever and now, my parents had decided to move away, well, not that far but it's at Bellingham and I'm not that kind of girl who likes to socialize. You can see how many friends that I had. I was…wondering.. Was it hard for you to move here?"

She looked at me with an eager expression that I hadn't seen for a long time. She spoke suddenly, her voice suddenly sounded hoarse compared to the nice voice she had had once. "No. It wasn't hard…for me."

It was the very first time since she talked to someone. I stared at her, my eyes almost bulging out from my socket. I straightened my expression and thought of what I should say to her. "So, what do you think I should do on my first day at school there?" Her eyes lit up as we got deeper into this girl talk.

She talked as much as I did in our conversation. Besides Angela, I was her best friend – after Alice Cullen too. No need to talk of Jessica. Her fake friendship with Bella was so obvious. To say it honestly, I hated Jessica.

She advised me of: how not to be showy on the first day, how not to be too modest, be friendly, and try to judge someone's attitude a little. I thanked her and we went to our classes. I didn't see much of her until the day when I moved.

I was in a local candy shop and I was paying for my stuff when I saw Bella, outside, walking like a dead (but beautiful) zombie. That pale skin was another way for me to recognize her. I greeted her as soon as I stepped out of the shop.

"Hey, Bella. Where are you going?"

"Oh.. Hi, Lizzie. Just walking around and thought that I might want to say goodbye to you." She almost smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Thanks for helping me feel better that day. I'm now less worried about being at a new place." I handed her a piece of paper with my number on it. "This is my cell phone's number. Maybe I'll give you my house's number once I get there. Also, thank you for bothering to say goodbye to me. I'm pretty sure that we'll meet again some other day."

She took my paper, glanced at it briefly before keeping it in her jeans pocket. "I'm sure myself. Have a nice trip to Bellingham. I hope you'll be happy there."

"You, too, um…have a good time here."

She looked sad. "Yeah. Sure." When she looked up again, she smiled a bit and we embraced each other. I found that I missed the old, happy Bella. I could only hope that things will turn out fine with her. "Bye. See you again." I half-ran back to my home and finished the rest of the packing. A few of my other friends stopped by and wished me luck. We promised to meet each other again. Making sure that we had each other's numbers, I got into my father's car.

Ten minutes later, I found myself staring into deep forest. "Well, we're out of Forks," my dad, Josh, said, sighing. We all felt sad about moving away. Still, in my dad's blue car, I didn't know that something else was waiting for me in Bellingham. And I didn't know what it was but I was so sure that I would be meeting Bella again in no time.

* * *

Review, please.........


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this is the very second chapter that i wrote. i don't want to tak much here so...I'll just stop.**

**Disclaimer: How I wish I own it... Anyway, I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 2

It was like a few months since I moved. School was good. I'm on the volleyball team and I get to represent my school in national decathlons. I'd made lots of friends in this town – thanks to Bella's advice. Speaking of Bella, I didn't hear much from her. Angela had said when she called me a few minutes ago while greeting each other on the phone, "A few months after you left, people said that they saw Dr. Cullen's Mercedes in town but he's not around."

"Then, who came to Forks in his car?" I demanded to know more.

"Well, Ben said that it was Alice. He saw her somewhere and presumed that it must be her who took Bella away.."

"What? Took Bella away? What's going on in Forks? A kidnapping sort of thing? Go on, tell me." I frowned. I couldn't imagine why Alice took Bella as if kidnapping her. Whatever her reason was, it must have something to do with Edward – I could feel it.

"Wait, this is getting more serious. Just listen. What we know was that Bella is not in Forks. Charlie is so pissed off." Angela sighed. "And all of this only happened just now. Bella is not in Forks now. We all didn't know where the hell she went."

"Oh my…" I lost my voice. "Do you think she'll be okay?" I croaked, still struggling to find my voice. Bella? Missing? Well, she's the only one as far as I know who could get herself in a BIG trouble. Tripping over her foot on a flat surface was still considerable – but running away with a Cullen? Poor Charlie. I was so sure that he had had all of the officers in Forks to go out and look for his only daughter

"I hope so. Even if she gets herself in such havoc, she sure knows how to take care of herself. Right now, Charlie is walking around; waiting for news about Bella, while muttering that 'he swears he's going to kill anyone who took away his Bells.' Until now, I haven't received any stories about her. Did you know that even Jessica started to worry about her?" Angela said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Well, well. This was quite a surprise. "She may dislike Bella a bit but that doesn't make her such a despicable girl. Anyway, I got to go. My mom made a rule of time limit when talking on the phone. This sucks."

"Your mom is not like mine. Sometimes, she eavesdropped on my conversation." She laughed. "Still loving the town?"

I snorted slowly. "Right. As if I'm going to run away from this heaven. Well, see you again, Ang." Then, we both said goodbye to each other.

I recalled my words to Angela, 'As if I'm going to run away from this heaven.' I chuckled slowly, grabbing my swimsuit and headed towards the bathroom. As I changed my outfit, I thought of this town. It's not really bad to be here. I like it being here. Even if I just moved, it was like I'd known this place for a long time. The town had many, many, many friendly people. School was great. And my new house? It's like a palace. Our house was a double-storey white 'mansion-look-a-like' resident with a swimming pool. We had large house compound, an enormous garage for our cars and a large swimming pool. Also, the security systems were better. Did I mention that we had a swimming pool?

I lived in a busy neighbourhood just two miles from the main town. You wouldn't even know who was your neighbour because people in this place moved a lot – but mom promised me that we would never, ever be like them. My little sister Rosemary now kept four kittens of her own. Yes, (sigh), my neighbours gave them to her. I still didn't like to socialize but somehow, being familiar with the people here was so…calming.

I got out of my bathroom and started downstairs before going back upstairs into my room to fetch my towel which I had completely forgotten about. It was a hot, sunny day and this weather was nice for a short swim. Without wasting anytime, I found myself diving into the BIG swimming pool. I started to swim facing upwards when I heard a truck in my neighbours house compound. Strange. The Stevensons had just moved three days ago. Wow, they must have found another family to stay in the house. I decided to ignore the fussing sounds made by the new family and kept swimming on my back.

I was just thinking about Bella and every problem that she had caused back in Forks when suddenly someone spoke. "Nice weather for swimming, huh?" I wasn't expecting anyone. The voice belonged to someone else – a stranger. I was too shocked that I lost control of my balance in water and somehow managed to look like I was drowning. I caught a few glimpse of the stranger, who quickly jumped over the fence and strode towards the side of the pool, the closest place that he could ever get to help me out. Wait a minute… 'He'?

A pair of hands caught my shoulders and pulled me out of the water. I couldn't help feeling panic every time. "Are you alright? I'm sorry to frighten you," he said. I nodded and looked up to meet his gaze – then stifled a gasp.

I swore that I could have saw Edward Cullen but then, I realized that it was not him. This stranger had the same pale skin, gold-coloured eyes and dark shadows under them. He was wearing an all black clothes despite the hot weather and the same thing too about his hair. When Edward Cullen's hair was bronze-coloured, this stranger who had saved me owned dark, midnight black hair.

I could only stare at his beautiful appearance. I remembered the way he jumped over the fence just now and something in his movement and appearance reminded me of the Cullen's family. He stared at me in a concerned look. "Are you okay?" There! His voice reminded me of them too.

I didn't manage to answer his questions – but I managed to look like a complete idiot by staring at him with my mouth gaped open – instead, I stuttered, "I…I…"

A frown creased on his perfect forehead and he reached to touch my arms in concern. As soon as our skin touched, there was a kind of electricity shock that ran between us. We both jerked back at that touch. He stared back at me and kept his hands back in his pocket.

I said out loud, "I'm fine, thank you." Truly, I should have realized that I was whispering, my voice barely audible but he seemed to hear it like he had some kind of a super-hearing powers.

"Good," he replied and our gaze met again. We both sat like unmoving statues. I could feel the electrical current flowing from him to me and me to him. Somehow, the electric current made me calm as I stared deep into his eyes. The golden colour softened a while until the breeze of the sunny day came and blew into our direction. This time, the gold turned darker – almost black.

* * *

**Hmm...Looks like another vampire is in town, eh? Reviews, please and if you got any questions, feel free to ask.**


End file.
